It is known to retain electrical wiring using a clip that is attached to a substrate. The clip may be attached to a fastener, or the clip may have an integral fastening-device, such as a “fir tree” or a “rose bud”, for example. The known retaining devices require a particular orientation about a longitudinal-axis of the electrical wiring to affix the clip to the substrate, making these devices challenging for an automated assembly process. Installing a wiring-harness into a vehicle is typically a labor intensive process. The typical mounting features attached to the wiring-harness benefit from the dexterity of a human hand, especially where a rotational alignment with a mounting hole or a mounting stud is required. These alignments are challenging for a robot to perform in the same amount of time as a human.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.